Wings Of Fire: Fire and Ice
PROLOGUE It was a dark night. A FlameWing carried a large SwiftWing egg. "Gotta make it..." said the FlameWing. A DeathWing circled overhead. It grabbed the FlameWing. SNAP! The neck was snapped. Luckily, the SwiftWing egg tumbled into a cavern and plopped into a LightWing's talons. "Hello, little egg," said the large LightWing. "We best hurry, The Talons Of Peace await ..." His long, white tail swished back and forth. CHAPTER ONE: Fire and Ice :: "Come on SwiftWing, I'm waiting", said Violet the RainWing. Swiftstorm didn't think twice, he lunged at the RainWing, but missed. He soon found himself pinned to the ground with purplish-blue talons. "Argh!!", Swiftstorm yowled as sharp claws raked his back. "Failing again?!?!" Violet shouted as her scales shifted to a dark black. ' Boy, do I hate this ...' Swiftstorm thought, '''This is the worst ...' his thoughts stopped as Violet screeched in agony. Swiftstorm dropped to the floor. Behind Violet was the Skywing dragonet, Flame, who had too much fire. "STOP!!!" he shouted, his orange scales were devoured by rising smoke.'' CHAPTER TWO: The Prophecy "Swiftstorm is a legendary, '''rare' IceWing/SwiftWing hybrid in the prophecy, I am in!!! Treat him kinder or I'll burn you!!" Flame shouted. Swiftstorm was part IceWing and in a prophecy, but he couldn't levitate things like other SwiftWings. He hadn't learned how. Well he was in a prophecy, a strange one, but a true one. The Fire and Ice Prophecy. It was about a SkyWing dragonet with too much fire and a SwiftWing/IceWing hybrid with the ability to bend time. They had to heal the NightWing Queen who caught a deadly illness. The cure was too dangerous to get to so 2 dragonets were chosen to go. Many want the Queen to die so the path is treacherous. Swiftstorm and Flame knew "they" can reach the cure, but the guardians think they needed more training. " Sooo ... " said Swiftstorm when Flame and himself were alone. " I think ..." " Quiet," Flame said, " My plan will work." Swiftstorm winced, he didn't think escaping was a good idea. " But the prophecy ..." said Swiftstorm. Flame growled. '' CHAPTER THREE: The Escape ::: WHAM!!!' Flame hit a hole in the wall, edges of rock glowed orange with heat. "Come on!!!" he shouted. Swiftstorm looked at one of his guardians' shocked faces. Violet's face. " NO!!!" Violet shouted, "Swiftstorm stay here!!!" Swiftstorm looked at Violet, who's scales were turning green. " N- NOOO!!!" Swifstorm shouted, "I HATE YOU!!!". Violet had been mean to him since he hatched, he hated her badly. "W- what? ..." Violet said. "I. Hate. You!!!" Swiftstorm shouted. He scratched Violet's underbelly, a river of blood came out. "DIE!!!" Swiftstorm shouted darkly. Something wasn't right, his voice was deeper. Swiftstorm jumped through the hole. Flame and Swiftstorm had escaped. Bright moonlight flooded Swiftstorm's eyes. Feeling something wet on his claws, he, looked down.He saw glistening red blood. "N-no... I-I would never kill..." he whispered as crystal clear drops fell from his eyes. '''''CHAPTER FOUR: Regrets and Sorrow Flame cried also, his tears turned into steam when they touched his too hot SkyWing scales."Swifty, you killed Violet," Flame sighed sadly, pointing to the RainWing's bloody body."I regret this... Violet, I'm sorry." Swiftstorm cried, nudging the Violet's dead body. Swiftstorm realeased freezing-death breath to make Violet an icy tomb."C'mon, the other guardians will be up soon." Flame said as he wiped half evaporated tears from his eyes. Swiftstorm and Flame took of into the rainy sky. Swiftstorm's memories of Violet came crashing down on him like a boulder. '''Why, why did I do that?' Swiftstorm thought.' I don't remember it... I don't remember doing anything.' 'CHAPTER FIVE: Perfect love ' '''BAM!' They had crashed into something in flight. "YEEOW!" Swiftstorm screeched in agony, slamming into Flame's back. The fire hot orange scales of Flame had collided with Swiftstorm's ice cold scales. When they hit the ground, Swiftstorm opened his eyes. In front of him was an unconcious SwiftWing with grey scales, an orangey-red mane and tail, and a violet stripe. The Swiftwing opened her eyes slowly, and compared to Swiftstorm's purple eyes, her's were an emerald green. Swiftstorm and the SwiftWing female stood up, and stared at each other. Flame was watching with wide eyes. Swiftstorm and the unusual SwiftWing blushed at each other. Swiftstorm had fallen into the talons of love. She's beautiful! Nothing, not even a RainWing with gem-coated scales, is prettier than her, Swiftstorm thought."Um... hi!" he blurted. "I'm Swiftsta-I mean-Swiftstorm, and the SkyWing is Flame." CHAPTER SIX: The Swiftwing Kingdom The SwiftWing seemed to be in a trance. She stared at Swiftstorm for about two minutes, then shook her head. "Call me Sunset," she said in a hurry, she was carrying a leather sachel. The sachel had a ruby-lined strap, it seemed to be new. Sunset looked at the smoke that was rising from Flame's orange scales."Too much fire, huh," she said. "Queen Starbolt has always wanted to see a SkyWing like that," she stated, looking at Swiftstorm from head to tail. Her head cocked to the right, in the light of the three moons, her scales seemed to glow. "What are you? A new species?" she said with puzzlement, poking his wing. "Uh..hybrid between SwiftWing and IceWing, actually. Ya know, Fire and Ice Prophecy?" Flame said gesturing toward Swiftstorm. "I'm the SkyWing." Sunset jerked back as if a snake was striking, a gasp was added. "WELL YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!!!!!" she shrieked, scaring a few birds. "Lets hurry to the SwiftWing Palace, you two will be safe there. I'll ask Queen Starbolt if you could stay." Swiftstorm and Flame followed Sunset for hours until they found the SwiftWing Territory. Sunset kinda forgot that it wasn't a palace. "Halt! Who shall pass?" said a guard. Sunset just glared at him. He took a step out of the way, his expression was pure terror. ''Swiftstorm wondered why. "In here," Sunset said,pointing to a door. Swiftstorm didn't hesitate. Niether did Flame. Swiftstorm faced a white SwiftWing with an orange mane and tail in the room. Queen Starbolt. 'CHAPTER Seven: Home is Where your Heart is''' Starbolt stared at them. "Sunset, who is this?" Starbolt asked with a grin. Sunset stared at a pile of scrolls on the table. "The dragonets of the prophecy. Fire and Ice," Sunset said, staring at the potrait of Queen Sunray sadly. "Names?" Starbolt asked. "Swiftstorm and Flame," Sunset announced, pointing to each. Starbolt stared at SwiftStorm. "You look familiar, like I know you..." she said."Oh, riiiiigggghhhttt...you look like that SwiftWing who mated with an IceWing,what was his name?" Queen Starbolt wondered. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)